Poke'mon Mystery Dungeon Explorers Of Earth and Sky
by Riolux12345
Summary: Rio wakes up to find out he is a Riolu. Together along with Vixi the Vulpix they will explore areas beyond even the Wigglytuff Guild's reach. T for Safety.
1. Mysterious Storm

Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon(Unfortunately)And several teams belong to the following Nick(guest) Music lover3212 and sUbSoNiCSoundwave.

Description: first story AND first chapter. Will take constructive criticism but not flames

Chapter 1

The Mysterious Storm

Vixi's POV

"Okay this time for sure!",said Vixi the Vulpix as she walked up the stairs to the Wigglytuff Guild that afternoon . When she got up the stairs She saw a Wigglytuff shaped tent(of course) with a brazier and three Pokemon themed totem poles on each side of it. There was also a grate in front of it to identify visitors.

Well here goes nothin'.", she said shakily. She slowly stepped on the grate.

"Pokemon detected. Pokemon detected.", said one voice.

"WHO'S FOOTPRINT? WHO'S FOOTPRINT?", said a much louder voice.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!", she yelled before leaping off the grate. She started to mope. She sighed.

"I can't even do it with my Relic Fragment.", she said feeling down. She then started to walk down to the beach. By the time she got there the krabby had started blowing bubbles. Each one reflected the light of the sun beautifully.

"Watching this always cheers me up.", she said no longer sad. All of a sudden she heard a groan. She looked around until she saw a Riolu passed out on the beach.

"There's someone knocked out on the beach!",she said, surprised. She instantly ran over and tried to shake to shake him awake.

Rio"s POV

Rio woke up to something shaking him. When he opened his eyes he saw it was a Vulpix.

"Thank Arceus! You're alive!", she said.

'D-did she just...talk?!', he thought.

"W-what? Is there something on my face?", the Vulpix asked, clearly confused.

"Y-y-you just...talked!", he said, downright stunned.

"Yea? So? All Pokemon do.", she said, giving him an odd look

"But I'm a HUMAN! How can I understand you?!", he said. Then she gave him a very odd look.

"Human? But your a Riolu.", she said , her look turning suspicious. He looked at his hands and feet. He gasped. Th-they were...PAWS!

"Aaahhh! I've been turned into a Riolu!", he yelled.

"Turned? Are you messing with me?", she said with a glare.

"No!"

"Swear?"

"I swear!", She eased up at that.

"Well...okay I believe you. I'm Vixi by the way.", said Vixi.

"Rio", He replied. All of a sudden someone pushed Vixi into him knocking off a necklace with a rock on it. When they got up he saw that it was a Zubat and Koffing. They had nasty smirks on their faces. Vixi leaped up with an angry look on her face.

"What was that for.", she said with a glare.

"Can't you tell", said Zubat.

"Yeah we're messin' with you." said Koffing.

"That yours?", said Zubat, gesturing toward the Relic Fragment. Vixi then realized what they were after. Unfortunately, Zubat snatched it right before she reached it.

"Thank you.", said Zubat in a mocking tone. Vixi had a shocked look on her face.

"What's the matter. Aren't you going to get it back.", said Koffing.

"Yea,or are you too chicken.", mocked Zubat. They started to laugh then dashed into the cave.

"Are you okay?", asked Rio. Then he saw she was starting to cry.

"M-my Relic Fragment.", she whispered. It must have been valuable to her. Rio turned around and started towards the cave.

"C'mon.", he called. She looked up.

"What?", she said.

"We're getting back so c'mon.", he replied. With that they ran into the dungeon.

A/N: I know its short but Its the first chapter and my first Fanfic. My next chapter will include at least one oc team.


	2. Wigglytuff Guild

A/N (Touches door to walk in and gets a small zap)OW! Where did that come from?! Any who I do not own poke'mon or the oc teams except Rio's and Vixi's. Now to figure out how I got zapped.

Chapter 2

Wigglytuff Guild

Rio's POV

As they walked into the beach cave Rio saw a Shellos.

"Hey there little guy. Have you seen-" was all he said before it slapped mud in his face. The gross part was when some of it got in his mouth. He spit it out and wiped off his face.

"Okay now that's just plain ru-" He started to say until it tackled him.

"Grrr. Okay you asked for it ,slug!" said Rio before he used Reversal. Since it had damaged him already, the attack did enough damage to knock it out.

"What was his problem?" he asked Vixi. She was laughing at the fact that he just got harassed by a tiny slug, but she managed to answer.

"P-Pokemon are hostile here!" she managed to get out and continued to laugh. She finally stopped and moved on. They ran into more Shellos but Rio wasn't fooled this time. He instantly attacked them. Unfortunately, he made the mistake of biting one. It did damage but the thing tasted terrible. Vixi almost passed out laughing as he tried to drink some of the water to get the taste out of his mouth. Finally they managed to catch up with Koffing and Zubat at the end of the cave.

"Dang it a dead end." moaned Koffing.

"Betcha Magnezone is already in the cave" shouted Zubat in a panicked voice. All of a sudden they turned around to see Rio and Vixi. They smiled at this.

"Well well aren't they stupid?" said Zubat.

"Yea. Now all we have to do is knock em' out and leave." said Koffing menacingly. Suddenly Vixi stepped up mustering some courage.

"G-give me back my personal treasure!" she shouted nervously.

"You hear that Koffing? Its treasure!" said Zubat.

"Yeah. Maybe it will fetch a high price." said Koffing. Then Rio stepped up to speak.

"Too bad you have to give it up to avoid getting whipped." He said confidently. And with that the battle started. Zubat instantly Quick Attacked Rio but he missed. Rio retaliated with Bite this time not biting in all the way like he did with Shellos. No point gagging in the middle of a fight. Koffing attempted to use smog on Vixi, but suddenly Rio had an idea.

"Vixi try using Ember on the gas!" he yelled. Vixi tried it and, sure enough, the gas caught flame and exploded! Rio and Vixi, seeing this coming, jumped out of the blast radius. Zubat, however, was not so lucky. Both he and Koffing collapsed on the ground, charred nearly black. Luckily the Relic Fragment was knocked off Zubat at the beginning of the explosion, so it was relatively unscathed. Vixi quickly ran up and grabbed it. After a quick look to make sure it was okay she put it back around her neck. Zubat and Koffing managed to get into the air again.

"Ugh. That hurt." moaned Koffing.

"Hey you two! Don't let this go to your heads. Next time we'll win ya hear!" Said Zubat and with that they ran past Rio and Vixi and out of the dungeon.

"Cowards. C'mon Vixi. Let's leave." said Rio, and with that they left.

Vixi's POV

When they finally got out of the cave, they stopped.

"Thanks for helping back there. I don't think I could have done it without you." Vixi said gratefully.

"No problem." Rio replied.

'He definitely knows how to fight. I wonder how. I better ask.' she thought.

"Hey. How do you know how to fight?"she said, voicing her question.

"I don't know." he answered. This confused her.

"That or I don't remember" he added.

'What does he mean he doesn't remember? It would probably be wear he came from' she thought.

"Well? Where are you from?" she asked.

"I...I don't remember. All I do remember is my name and that I was once human." he said.

"Then you probably don't have anywhere to go. Right?" she asked.

"Not any place I would remember." he replied.

"Can I ask you something then?"

"Shoot"

"Would you form an Exploration Team with me?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"Exploration Team?" he asked, obviously new to the concept.

"Yeah it a team that goes on adventures, find treasures, and explore new places. To become one you have to apprentice at a guild. Its not like forming a rescue team where all you do is sign up. I've always wanted to form one , but to be honest, I always seem to chicken out. I figured, if someone did it with me, it would be easier to join. It would help you-"

"Okay"

"Besides it wouldn't be that-wait what?" she said, surprised.

"I said okay I'll form one with you." he said. She sat there stunned. Then she just burst out.

"Yay. Oh thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! This means so much to me-"

"Okay, Okay." he interrupted, surprised by the out burst.

"Calm down before you have a heart attack!"

She finally managed to calm down. This was the happiest moment of her life so she had every right to be hyper.

"We have to go right now or else we won't be able to sign up today" She nearly yelled due to still being hyper. Then she ran towards the stairs that led to the crossroads. Luckily Rio managed to catch up. Finally they reached the Guild. Rio gave it a confused look but, Vixi was downright nervous. Reluctantly she stepped on the grate.

"Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected!" yelled the sentry.

"WHO'S FOOTPRINT?! WHO"S FOOTPRINT?!" yelled the other. Vixi had to resist the urge to jump off like last time.

'No. I can't run this time. Not in front of Rio.' she thought.

"The footprint is Vulpix's! The footprint is Vulpix's!" Shouted the first sentry to the other.

"...You MAY enter. You BROUGHT someone with YOU so get him on the GRATE!" yelled the second sentry.

"Your up, Rio." said Vixi. With that Rio stepped on to the grate.

"Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected!" shouted sentry 1.

"WHO'S FOOTPRINT?! WHO'S FOOTPRINT?!" shouted sentry 2.

" The footprint is Chase's! The footprint is Chase's!" replied sentry 1.

"No its NOT! I saw CHASE go into his ROOM! Its probably another RIOLU you IDIOT!" shouted sentry 2. It then turned into a heated argument. Vixi caught the names Loudred and Diglett but that was about it.

"Would you STOP ARGUING?!" she yelled down the hole, her patience gone.

"S-SORRY you may ENTER!" shouted one of them. With that they entered the Guild.

Rio's POV

Rio was in awe when he entered the Guild Building There were Pokemon everywhere.

There were two Bisharp were talking next to one of the boards one of them was shiny .A Pikachu with her ears in a ponytail and a blue backwards snapback(Which he thought was a little odd) was talking to an Oshawott. At the end of the room a Lucario chatted with a Gardevoir and Houndoom. He just stood their gaping until he heard someone clear his throat behind him. When he turned around he saw it was a Chatot.

"Are you the two who just came in? I'm Chatot, Head of Intelligence in the Guild. Now shoo we have no time for surveys or sales people. Its late." said Chatot. Vixi quickly spoke up.

"We aren't here for that! We wanna join the Guild!" Chatot not wanting to scare them off like almost did with the last ones sighed.

"Okay. Do you have any real experience with fighting." he asked.

"A little." Rio replied. He figured there was a placement exam or something close to that. His suspicions were proven soon after.

"Aria, Dean. Come here please." said Chatot to the Pikachu and Oshawott. He noticed that the Pikachu had green eyes,which was odd, and an Oshawott with brown eyes. Aria had a sort of miffed look on her face.

"What do you want Chatot?" she asked somewhat impatiently.

"I want you two to test these two." replied Chatot

"Brilliant. Its not like I haven't worked all day and am starving. Why not test a couple new recruits and delay the only real meal I have besides breakfast." she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Just do it." Chatot said with a sigh. Rio knew not to mess with her. It my make the test more painful. They got to each side of the room. Vixi looked nervous and he could relate. These two had more experience. Then he had an idea. He put out one of his hands and focused. A bone staff made of energy appeared.

'Bone Rush. A Ground type move! Now I have a chance.' he thought. The electric-type didn't look phased at all. He prepared for battle and charged. Dean instantly used Razor Shell and jumped in front of Aria. Rio swung his staff but Oshawott blocked it. Vixi tried to use ember but he merely stood there and took it. He returned the ember attack with Scald knocking out Vixi, then jumped out from in front of Aria. She then proceeded to punch him in the face with Focus Punch.

"Ugh" was all he could get out before he fell to the ground and passed out. When he came through he was on the bottom floor next to Vixi who was just waking up. He got up to see that Chatot was in front of him with his back to a door.

"Yes, I believe you start out at the lowest rank,normal." said Chatot.

"I do apologize, though. Aria's was the lowest ranked team in the room." he added apologetically. Rio's face still felt as though three Hitmonchans had taken turns punching him.

"Well its time to register your team. The Guildmaster is the one who usually does it. Now under no circumstances are you to be discourteous to the Guildmaster." he finished then opened the door. In the middle of the room was a Pokemon with its back turned to them. Chatot walked up to it.

"Um. Guildmaster?" he asked. It instantly turned around.

"Yoom-TAH!" he yelled, making everyone jump in surprise.

"Hiya. I'm Wigglytuff. So you want to be an Exploration Team?" asked Wiggltytuff.

"Y-yes,sir." Vixi managed to say.

"Okie-dokie. Now, whats your team's name?" he asked. Rio hadn't thought of that.

"Rio, what do you think?" Vixi asked. Rio thought for awhile.

"How about...Auraflame?" he asked.

"Perfect! Wigglytuff we decided that its Auraflame." she said.

"Good." he replied. Chatot covered his ears.

"Yoom-TAH!" Wigglytuff yelled, once again making them jump.

"Congratulations! You are officially an Exploration Team! Now here are your supplies." He said then pulled out a golden chest. Rio opened it and pulled out a Wonder Map, a Treasure Bag, a Silver Scarf, and a Special Band.

"Happy exploring Team Auraflame." Wigglytuff said. They then left the room. As they walked down the hall they saw the room they were assigned. Rio went opened the door and

SPLASH a bucket of water fell on his head.

"What the!?" he yelled in outrage. Vixi ran off and got him a towel. Then they went to bed.

"I'm so excited,Rio. We actually made it into the guild!" she whispered.

"Yeah and got whipped and soaked, but yeah its pretty cool." he said feigning anger, but really he was excited. This whole thing felt like an adventure. Finally he drifted off to sleep.

A/N: See it is much longer and I at least partially introduced the all OC Teams.


	3. First Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own poke'mon(obviously). If I did I'd be rich. Btw we have a last minute oc team from mammon daughter.

Chapter 3

First Mission

Rio's POV

"HEY ROOKIES! Wake UP! It's MORNING!" some one yelled through Team Auraflame's door. Rio woke up covering his ears. As if he didn't have a headache from the "entrance exam". Now his head hurt three times as bad as yesterday when Aria focus punched him.

'What a horrendously loud voice!' he thought. Vixi woke up and covered her ears as well.

"AAAHH! My ears! My precious ears!" she yelled. Rio finally managed to get up and open the door. When he opened it he saw a large, purple Pokemon with a mouth larger then he was.

"HI, I'm LOUDRED!" he yelled

'Yes you are.' thought Rio. This must have been one of the sentries.

"I'm a FELLOW apprentice! No hurry up and get OUT HERE before we're LATE!", yelled, which apparently was the only way he could could talk.

"Shut up already!" Rio yelled, his patience spent

"What are we late for anyway?" he added.

"BREAKFAST!"

"Okay. We'll be right there." and with that they started walking down the hall.

"Hey Loudred. What's for breakfast anyway?" asked Vixi.

"GUMMIS, Plain seeds, and APPLES!" he replied. Finally the entered the dining room. He saw a bunch of teams. The two Bisharp from yesterday were at the end of the table. For some reason they weren't eating the same thing as everyone else. He saw a Shinx, Treecko, and Totodile on the opposite end from them. Further down was the Lucario, Houndoom, and Gardevoir. On the other side was Corphish, Diglett, Sunflora, Loudred, Croagunk, Bidoof, Dugtrio, and Chatot. Wigglytuff was near the entrance bouncing an apple off his head. There were only two seats left. And they were right next to the team that knocked them out yesterday plus a Riolu which he figured was part of it. Rio gulped audibly.

'Hopefully they just had a bad day' he thought nervously. They sat down. The Pikachu turned to them.

"Hi." she greeted.

'Phew. I was right.' he thought remembering the Focus Punch. He and Vixi said hi back.

"I'm Rio and this is Vixi. We're Team Auraflame." Rio said introducing them.

"I'm Aria and the Oshawott is Dean, but you've met us. The one you haven't met is Chase." she said before pointing at the Riolu.

"Hi." he said then continued eating.

"And that's Team Thunder." she finished.

'Wow. She's nicer than she was yesterday.

"Nice to meet you, Team Thunder." he said, glad to make friends.

"You too Team Auraflame." She said and they shook hands. Then she glanced at the spot where she punched him.

"Wow, I really left a bruise." she said and gave a nervous laugh. Then he felt his face. He could feel a fairly large bruise on his face.

"Ow. That Focus Punch really hurt." said Dean noticing it too.

"I blame you for standing in front of her so that I couldn't prevent it. I could have broken her focus and lasted longer." Rio said feigning anger. Everyone laughed at that.

"What Rank are you guys anyway?" asked Vixi after she swallowed a Red Gummi.

"Bronze." said Chase.

"How do we rank up?"

"You do missions for explorer points. The harder the mission, the more points you get." answered Dean. Then Chatot spoke up.

"All right everybody. Breakfast is over. Time for the morning address." he said then lead the guild members into the main guild hall. Then everyone but Rio and Vixi started the cheer.

"ONE. Don't shirk work. TWO. Run away and pay. Three miles go for miles!

HOORAY!" everyone yelled.

"Now everyone time for work." he said and they dispersed. Then he looked at Team Auraflame.

"Team Outcasts. Wait." he called to the two Bisharp.

"I'd like you to meet Team Auraflame." he said to them. Now that Rio got a closer look, he could see that the shiny Bisharp had a red scarf and a red arm band while the normal one had the same thing except blue.

"Hi. I'm Joro." said the normal one.

"And I'm Violet" said the Shiny one.

"We're Team Outcasts." Said Joro.

"I'm Rio" he replied.

"And I'm Vixi" she piped in.

"Team Outcasts could you please show our new recruits the job bulletin board?" Chatot asked.

"Sure. C'mon you two." said Violet. They followed the Bisharps up the ladder. When they got up there Team Outcast lead them to a board full of missing person and item posters among other things.

"Hmm. This will do." Violet said pulling down a job. Rio and Vixi read it.

_Dear Exploration Team,_

_ I dropped my bone while playing near the edge of drenched bluff. I would really appreciate it if it was returned to me. I will pay handsomely._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Cubone_

Vixi didn't exactly seem pleased by this.

"So we just look for something some one **dropped**? I wanna go on a **real **mission like exploring ancient ruins or finding hidden treasure." she complained.

"We know how you feel." came a voice behind. It was the Shinx from breakfast followed by her teammates, a Treecko, and a Totodile.

"Hi I'm Sammie of Team Stardust. This is Tree the Treecko and this is Toto the Totodile." she said, introducing herself and her team. Rio noticed that she was wearing a dagger-like pendant unlike her friends items which were standard exploration equipment.

"You have to start small or you get beaten pretty quickly." said Tree.

"Yeah, some of the places are pretty scary." Toto added.

"They're right." said Violet.

"You have to start with easier jobs."

"Okay. C'mon Vixi. Let's complete our first mission!" said Rio. With that they left the guild for their first adventure as an Exploration Team.

Vixi's POV

When they left town Vixi pulled out the Wonder Map. She immediately panicked.

"Ack! Rio its in a foreign language!" she yelled before handing it to Rio. He looked at it and instantly face-palmed.

'He's stumped too! We'll never find Drenched Bluff! Or worse we run into a place full of evil Pokemon and **DIE**! I'm too young to die!' she thought, still panicking. Then Rio flipped the map over and handed it back to her.

"You were reading it upside-down." he said flatly. She laughed nervously at that.

"Oh. Oops." she said feeling stupid. When they got there Vixi groaned. It was covered in water.

'Great more water. Well can't turn back now.' She thought. Then they entered the dungeon.

When they entered she heard Rio land on some thing.

"Ouch! I landed on the stairs." he said. She looked and, sure enough, he was right on top of them.

"Well? Let's go Rio!" she said excited.

When they entered the next floor they took a look around. They saw an Anorith and Lileep. Luckily, they were asleep so they moved on. Then she saw Rio glare at something. From the hallway came...a Shellos. Rio instantly Quick Attacked it, knocking it out.

"HA! You aren't gonna use mud slap on me this ti-!" he started until another one Mud Slapped in the face. The Shellos and her both started laughing.

"Oh you think that's funny eh?" he said before he used Bone Rush to send it flying down the hall knocked out.

"And **YOU**!" Stop laughing!" he said waving it menacingly. She didn't, of course, knowing he wouldn't attack her. Hitting a wild Pokemon was one thing. Hitting his partner was another. He stopped waving it and they moved on. In the next room they saw the stairs. The moment they climbed the stairs they heard a battle. A big one. When they climbed the stairs they saw an Electivire running right at them followed by a Lucario, a Houndoom, and a Gardevoir. It grinned maliciously when it saw them. It grabbed Vixi and shoved Rio to the ground. Then he held her between him and the Exploration Team.

"Not one step closer, Team Dark Aura, or I fry her." he said threateningly. They stopped their attack.

'Great. My first day and I'm a hostage for an outlaw.' she thought glumly.

"Better. Now I'm going to exit the dungeon. I'll let her go when- AGH!" he tried to say until Rio hit him in the back of the head with Bone Rush. The Electivire dropped Vixi and tried to attack Rio, but Lucario used Aura Sphere and knocked him out.

"Vixi! Are you okay?!" Rio said helping her up.

"Y-yeah." she replied. Then Team Dark Aura walked up.

"Well aren't you a cute couple?" said Gardevoir.

"We're not a couple!" they both said blushing.

"We're partners! We're Team Auraflame!" said Rio. Lucario just smirked.

"You alright?" asked Lucario, who looked amused at the team's reaction.

"Yeah. Didn't we see you yesterday?" she asked, recognizing them

"Yeah. Now that I think about it weren't you that Riolu who got punched in the face by Ari?" Houndoom asked. Rio blushed from embarrassment from this. Vixi looked at him and noticed that his bruise was entirely gone.

"Hey Rio. Your bruise is gone!" she said, surprised by this.

"It is?" he asked then looked in a puddle.

"Wow! It is! But how?" he asked confused by this.

"Mystery Dungeons speed up healing, but they also speed up hunger." said Lucario.

"Yeah. You should always bring food." said Houndoom. Gardevoir tapped on Lucario's shoulder.

"Shouldn't we get going? Both of our teams have a mission y'know." said Gardevoir.

"Right. Good -bye, Team Auraflame." said Lucario, and with that Team Dark Aura teleported out of the dungeon.

"Well let's finish the mission Vixi." said Rio.

Finally, they reached the end of the dungeon. Vixi glanced around for a second then saw the bone lying off to the side.

"Rio! There it is!" she said, pointing at the bone. Rio smiled then ran and picked it up.

"All right We're done. Let's go home, Vixi" said Rio, and they left.

Rio's POV

When they got back Cubone was over joyed.

"Thank you Team Auraflame. I so glad to have my bone back!" he said before taking a few practice swings with.

"No problem. It's our job." said Vixi with a pleased look on her face. Rio couldn't help but smile too. They'd both done good.

"And don't forget about the reward. Hmm. 2,000 Poke' should cover it." he said dropping the pile of coins in Rio's hands. Rio just gaped. One job and they were **RICH**!

"Rio! We're rich! One job and we're rich!" she said absolutely ecstatic. He didn't notice the other teams were starting to laugh or sigh. He was too excited to care! Then he saw Chatot come over.

"Excited about your first job? Good! Now hand over the Poke'." he said smiling. Rio just stared. Vixi handed it over and he started going sorting their pay.

'Oh so the Guild gets 200 and we get 1,800?' he thought.

"Here's your 200 Poke'" said Chatot handing over the smaller stack. Rio's eye just twitched.

"We only get 200?! But we worked hard for that!" Vixi shouted. Rio silently agreed.

'What a ripoff' he thought.

"I'm sorry but it's Guild policy." he said before walking away.

"H-he... he just...b-but but." Rio just stuttered. Team Thunder walked over, laughing.

"Don't worry we know how you feel, but I don't think we stuttered when it happened." said Aria.

"We sure were mad though." said Dean.

"At least you did good. Team Dark Aura said you ran into some trouble though." said Chase. He saw Vixi shudder. He didn't like it either. Their first day and they ran into some major trouble.

"Yeah. It definitely surprised us." he said.

"Well dinners about to start. We better hurry." said Vixi.

They pretty much tore into their food. They were starving from a long day of work. While Rio was eating he threw a seed with a swirl on it in his mouth. Instantly the room started to spin. He staggered and fell out of the chair. Everyone laughed except Vixi, who checked to see if he was okay. He noticed that Team Thunder was laughing harder than the others.

'From now on I'm checking my food' he thought. Finally someone gave him a Heal Seed and he managed to stand up and eat the rest of his food. Then he and Vixi got and said good night to the others. When Rio open the door he instantly jumped back! A bucket of water fell on the ground.

"Hah! Won't get me that easily." he said then step into the room...and slipped on a sponge, causing him to fall on his back.

"I really have to find out who's doing that" he told Vixi.

"I think its funny." she replied.

"Oh yeah. Support the mysterious prankster and not me. That's what a teammate does." he said sarcastically. Then he heard light tapping on the window. When he looked outside he saw it was raining but not very hard.

"Probably just some rain." he told Vixi.

"Well night Vixi."

"Goodnight Rio" she replied .And with that they fell asleep.

Unknown POV

"Finally. Treasure Town. Now I can get out of this rain." said a Pikachu with a nicely sized backpack. This Pikachu wasn't normal though. He had slightly spiked hair and ruby red eyes. As he walked into town he heard a voice behind him.

"Bzzt! Stop right there!Bzzzt!" said a Pokemon. This Pokemon looked like a metal ball with an eye. It had a magnet on it's head and one on each side.

"And you are...?" the Pikachu asked.

"Bzzt! I am deputy Magnetmite!Bzzt! I request the contents of your bag!" Magnetmite stated.

"Just traveling gear and some cooking equipment. That and some food." he replied.

'Can we please hurry. It's pouring.' he thought. The Magnetmite looked at him.

"Bzzt! Are you visiting someone?Bzzt!" it asked.

"No. Just traveling. Know a place where I can stay?"

"Bzzt! The Delibird Inn is just down the road!Bzzzt!" it said.

"Thanks" said the Pikachu gratefully. He got there soon afterward.

"Hey. Do you have a room?" he asked the manager who was, of course, a Delibird.

"Yes. Name?" She asked.

"Eric."

**A/N: Well I think I gave every team a good introduction. You'll see what Eric's up to next chapter. Read&Review.**


End file.
